AirTerra
AirTerra is the secondary flag carrier of UnitedTerra, and has more than 70 fleet. It has a main hub at Neo Domino City International Airport. History The airline was first created by the government in 2001. After a year of governmental ownership, the airline split from the government, and was bought by TransTerra. The airline bought many aircaft, from Antarctic aircraft companies, such as Airhail and Snowing. It avoided Kumpchema, to become more modernized, claiming that it would be more efficent for their routes. In 2004 they stepped in to merge with TerraMount Airways. AirTerra was having a financial crisis ain 2008. Sancho Monte Captio saved AirTerra saved the company by giving them 500,000 ĎÁÚ in return for a 50% stake, that Sancho would become the CEO and that they become a member of the SkyAlliance (they previously rejected membership). They agreed. That means Sancho owns 50% and TransTerra owns 50%. Later they also joined SkyAlliance. Fleet Current Fleet *Snowing 757-200 (12) (International short/medium haul) *Snowing 777-300ER (5) (international medium/long haul) *Snowing 747-400 (8) (international long haul) *Airhail A320-200 (18) (international short/medium) *Airhail A330-200 (12) (International long haul) *Airhail A340-300 (8) (international long haul) *Labraer 195 (8) (domestic ultra long) Retired Fleet *McDonnell Douzas MD-11 (21, retired 2004) *Airhail A310-600 (11, retired 2003) *Snowing 727-200 (7, retired 2001) *Snowing 747-300 (4, retired 2002) *Airhail A321-200 (8, retired 2005) *Snowing 737-800 (10, retired 2010) *Snowing 717-200 (8, retired 2010) Future Fleet *Airhail A350-900 (13 ordered, to start service in 2013) *Snowing 787-9 (12 ordered, to start service in 2013) Subsidaries *'TerraExpress' is the airline's regional carrier, with it's main hub at Neo Domino City, it offers service around UnitedTerra. It has 21 fleet and is the biggest regional carrier in the country. *'AirTerra Cargo' is the airline's cargo carrier, and has it's main hub at Satellite City, it offers charter service around the continent, and has 22 fleet. Cabin The airline has six classes, Domestic Class (domestic flights), FirstDomestic (domestic first class), Foundation Class (ecomony), Foundation Pro (premium domestic), ExecutiveTerraContinetal (executive) and Executive Pro (first class). Domestic Class FirstDomestic Foundation Class Foundation Class is the international economy class equivalent of the airline and is available on only international flights.The class features specialized leather seats that can recline to 150 degrees, for a passenger's comfortability.The seats also feature PTVs, which feature more than 15 television and 7 radio channels as well. Passengers also receive free 2 course meals in-flight, as well as free snacks beverages, and other amenities as well. The class also features free shuttle buses to points in selected destinations. Foundation FoundationPremium is the international premium economy class equivalent of the airline and is available on only international flights.The clasd features specialized leather seats that can recline to 150 degrees, for a passenger's comfortability.FoundationPremium's seats have a larger pitch than those of Foundation, and more legroom as well.The seats also feature PTVs, which feature more than 20 television and 12 radio channels as well. Passengers also receive free three course meals in-flight, as well as free snacks beverages, and other amenities as well. The class also features free shuttle buses to points in select cities and access to the TerraClub at select destinations. ExecutiveContinental RegalClass Incidents and Accidents *On January 4, 2010, AirTerra Flight 3421, from Polaris, was a Snowing 777-300ER, and it's nose landing gear broke on touchdown at New Club Penguin International Airport. The aircraft slid across the runway, and stopped in the Runway Safety Zone, resulting the airport to close for 23 hours, and diverted and or delayed many flights to New Club Penguin (many were diverted to Neo Domino International Airport). No penguins were hurt in the incident, and is under investigation by the National Safety Board of the United Terra. *On September 12, 2004, AirTerra Flight 6782 from Neo Domino International Airport to Shield Island International Airport (via Aquarius City Airport), was a Airhail A330-300 and suffered engine failure when a skua's feather fell into the engine and into the fuel system started to set on fire to the engine. Luckily it was just after the plane had touched down in the aiport two hours earlier and even the pilots had left. The plane was damaged, including it's port wing, which was heavily damaged, as well as it's starboard engine. Two airport staff suffered minor injuries. The incident has been dubbed a mechanical failure by the FAAA. A year later all Airhail A330-300s were taken out of service. Controversy When Orbit Oceanic Airways protested AirTerra joined them in the NO WAY UTA/CPA scheme. In 2005, a group of barnstorming aircraft created the words "NO WAY WITH UTA AND CPA, LOVE AIR TERRA" above the skiesNew Club Penguin International Airport. There was controversy over this, since what was being claimed was that AirTerra was using them for the National Terrian Air Show. Although they did take part in the air show, where they repeated the same messahe, the National Safety Board of UnitedTerra deemed this "this feat could have endangered airspace around the airport, and may have caused an accident". The FAAA received complaints from two airlines, the former MammothAir and UTA, that they clogged up the runway which caused the planes to arrive late. UTA even claimed that "they intended to delay the landing to give us a bad reputation and people like that are evil". MammothAir didn't comment, neither did Orbit Oceanic and the UTA sued them. ATR were fined 500,000 pebbles by the FAAA and 750,000 from the National Safety Board. Surprisingly, the stunt made the air show more popular and almost everyone say that 'LOVE AIRTERRA' shows that the airline has a sense of humour. Codeshares *MammothAir (SkyAlliance) *Club Penguin AirFlights *Margate Antarctic Airlines Trivia Category:Groups Category:Companies Category:Airlines